


Immortal De La Vegas

by Charmingwolf



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: First Date, Immortal Sonny, Immortal Usnavi, M/M, Mortal Pete, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Sonny and Usnavi come from a long line of Immortals that only die when they get deathly ill. Sonny has a good immune system while Usnavi drinks Orange juice to keep his up. They have lived in New York for over 150 years running Usnavi's parents' small store. Its not the original but its in the same area. 
Sonny has never fallen in love in his life but there is always time for him to try out something new.





	1. I Saw Him

No one new had come into the store for a couple hours. It was the same people from the last ten years. Sonny loved this generation most despite them being repetitive. They knew how to party and how to be consistent.

Sonny leaned on the counter and sighed. Consistency has always been something he hated about living forever. Routines are inevitable and they SUUCKK.

Usnavi got a water bottle out of the fridge and took a long drink. “What’s wrong, Cuz?”

“Don’t say ‘Cuz’ trying to be cool. Nothing is wrong, I’m just bored.” Sonny stared longingly out the store window. 

“Go find something to do…” Usnavi put down his water bottle, “Like I don’t know take out the trash?” 

Sonny moved his gaze to his cousin. “I took the trash out last decade.” 

Usnavi rolled his eyes “Take out the trash, Sonny” 

Sonny huffed and stood up from the counter. He collected the trash and stomped out to the dumpster. Taking out the trash wasn’t what he had in mind. What Sonny had in mind was some sort of adventure, fall in love, fight someone.

Believe it or not, Sonny had never really fallen in love. That was something he had managed to avoid in his 100-ish years of living. He didn’t want to deal with the whole...dying thing. 

Not groovy. 

Sonny threw the trash into the dumpster and turned to go back to the store when he saw the most beautiful human ever. 

This guy had to be new. He had to be. Sonny had never seen this guy around the barrio and he had seen EVERYONE in the barrio. The spray paint on his hands, the way his jaw was soft yet striking, everything was beautiful. 

Sonny felt a pull toward the person. His mind racing through thousands of pick-up lines he had been dying to try through the years. Yeah some were a little dated in language but he wanted to try.

His brain only supplied “Hey who are you!” in a slightly upset voice and the guy made a run for it. 

Sonny blinked and groaned “god i fucked it up…” and went back into the store. 

“What took so long?” Usnavi said around his water bottle.

“Nothing. You’re gonna be out of orange juice if you keep chugging that thing all day.” Sonny slumped back onto the counter.

“I think something happened” Usnavi said as he put down the water bottle.

Sonny rolled his eyes “God Usnavi just because we have lived together for over what 150 years? Does not mean you get to know everything that’s going through my head.”

“You saw a cute boy,” Usnavi said quickly. 

“Damn it!” Sonny hit the counter and stood up again to walk away. 

Usnavi laughed. “Don’t get too attached.”

“I won’t. God, Usnavi you act like I’m gonna see him again.” 

“Who was he?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before…”

“What’d he look like?”

“Gorgeous…” Sonny said helplessly.

“Doesn’t help, Sonny.” Usnavi said as he lifted the water bottle full of orange juice to his lips.

Sonny huffed and started describing the guy he saw in the alley. Usnavi’s expression went from a smug grin to frown. 

“That’s a new graffiti artist.” Usnavi interrupted. 

“Well yeah I know that. He was tagging our building.”

“THE LITTLE SHIT!” Usnavi yelled. “I’ve been chasing him off every morning for two weeks!”

“So he’s been here for a while?” Sonny asked.

“I guess he’s been here long enough to have a running piece on the side of our building.”

“What’s his name?” Sonny said 

“I don’t know… I think it’s just Graffiti Pete.” Usnavi scratched his chin in thought and drank more orange juice.

~~~~~~~

The next day, Sonny watched the clock waiting for the hour there was a lull in business. Then he announced he was going to take out the trash. 

Usnavi spat out his orange juice, “What!?”

“I wanna see that guy again.” Sonny said as he tied the top of the bag into a knot.

“Oh.” Usnavi said unamused as he examined his shirt before taking a napkin to it “Thought you’d forget about him.”

“How could I forget a face like his?” Sonny said 

“I don’t know. He’s not the first guy you’ve fallen heals over head for. Though it has been a couple decades…” Usnavi rubbed a spot on his shirt to try and get color to go away then brought it close to his face and squinted.

“Well bully for you. Bet you have a notebook with a list of all the people i’ve crushed on.” Sonny said as he walked to the back door.

“I do actually because half the time you only ever talk about their eyes or something for a couple days before forgetting them completely.”

“I’m moving out.” Sonny said scrunching up his nose as he walked out the building. 

Usnavi rolled his eyes and went to restock some shelves. 

Outside the guy was there again. Sonny tried to be quiet when he put the trash in the dumpster and he watched. 

Pete’s brow was wrinkled in concentration and tongue sticking out of his mouth just slightly. Sonny’s felt his heart melt. This guy was adorable. 

Sonny slowly made his way up to Pete. He watched in silence as the spray cans were turned into paint brushes on the wall. Strokes so graceful and dynamic that it was impossible to classify it as an illegal art form in Sonny’s eyes. 

“That’s really good.” Sonny said during a quiet moment.

Pete jumped slightly and when he turned around he looked like he was about to make a run for it again. Instead he stared at Sonny for what seemed like a solid minute. 

Sonny broke the silence. “I really like your work and i kinda only came out here to acknowledge the corn and ask you out?”

Pete got even more tense “Are you kidding me?” 

“Um… no. Sorry I’m not very good at this, I don’t ask people out often.” Sonny chuckled. “I wanted to ask you who you were yesterday but i kind of panicked.”

Pete started to relax and laughed with Sonny. He hooked a spray can into a pocket in his vest and put out his hand “Graffiti Pete. New drifter graffiti artist to the Heights.”

Sonny took the hand and shook it “Sonny De La Vega. Permanent resident of Washington Heights.”

“So about that date? Are you buying?” Pete said with a smile that Sonny could only describe later as heart stopping.


	2. I Dated Him

After the date, Pete offered to walk Sonny home. Sonny did something he normally didn’t do with dates. He said yes. 

For years and years and courting after courting, Sonny had always said no to being walked home or even to getting a cab called. Not that he didn’t like the sentiment it was just the date always ended up being boring and Sonny didn’t want anything to do with them. 

Pete was different. He was so fascinating and funny and cute and perfect.

Sonny thought that multiple times during the date. “This guy is perfect.” “He’s as perfect as his face and his body and his voice and his eyes.” 

Sonny thought it was just a just because Pete was pretty and that was that but then as they were walking home… Pete held Sonny’s hand. 

His face went red. His heart went wild and Sonny stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Holy shit” he whispered.

Sonny didn’t know he could feel this way. The electricity that buzzed through his body was instantly addicting and he squeezed Pete’s hand. 

“Are you okay?” Pete asked as he turned to make sure Sonny was okay. 

Sonny blinked “I’m… Do you want to go to the roof?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah there’s nothing like the view of the bridge from the top of my building. I heard people write plays about it.” Sonny smiled.

“I mean. I’ve been on every roof in the city. I think I know what you mean.” Pete shrugged. 

Sonny’s smile got wider and took a couple steps forward “Come on.” 

The view was brighter when he stood next to Pete. The electricity making Sonny’s vision buzz and his body warm. 

They talked for a while about little nothings like Usnavi and Pete’s art. 

Pete’s laugh made Sonny’s heart soar, like a perfect harmony in a single vocalization. How could Pete be so perfect? Was this what it was like to be in love? Sonny never believed in love at first sight, he didn’t believe in love in general until that moment. The moment he was looking out at the city, holding Pete’s hand and listening to him laugh. 

“Your cousin sounds really uptight.” 

“Nah. He’s just… he’s just old as hell.” Sonny said. 

Pete laughed again. “His obsession with orange juice seems unhealthy though.” 

“He’s just afraid of getting sick.” Sonny giggled. 

Pete shook his head “Sick from what?”

“Anything really. He has a fear of dying from illness.”

“Thats weird.” 

Sonny shrugged. “It’s not the most irrational fear. Speaking of which, Lamb, I better get inside before it we catch a death of cold.” 

Pete looked Sonny up and down. “Can I have the pleasure of kissing you before you leave?” 

Sonny froze when he realized Pete was mocking the way he was speaking. His smile fell.

“I never kiss on the first date.” Sonny said catching himself and forcing a smile then tore away from Pete and started heading for the fire escape “Same time next week?”


	3. He stayed with me

Of course the dark didn’t scare Sonny. What kind of child would be afraid of the dark? Not this 150 year old stuck in the body of a 19 year old. 

Sonny was totally NOT SCARED. He was scared for the store. Without the store he and Usnavi would be out of a job for at least two weeks as they tried to scrape up enough product to sell and make a profit from. 

So Sonny needed to protect the store. Of course he had the immortal aspect that made him unafraid to die but getting hit was still unpleasant and his bruises lasted a little longer. 

After hiding the money in the safe in the back, Sonny ran out to check for looters and close up the grate. 

“Sonny we have to get out of here!” Someone yelled from behind him. It wasn’t Usnavi. Usnavi knew Sonny was at the store and gone to check on Abuela. It wasn’t Usnavi. It could be Lincoln but it wasn’t Usnavi.

He didn’t respond. Sonny tried to take deep breaths to keep himself from panicking but that didn’t keep him from screaming when the owner of the voice grabbed him. 

“Sonny! Calm down its me.” Pete said pulling Sonny close.

Sonny hugged Pete “Hey Babe. Ah I can’t leave I have to protect the store.” 

“Not when looters are coming.”

“I promised Usnavi. I have a bat in the back I was going to close the grate and hide inside.” Sonny pushed away from Pete and went back to the grate.

“How are you gonna get back inside?” Pete asked as he helped Sonny.

“Damn it! Its stuck again. Why can’t Usnavi just hire someone to fix this damn thing?” Sonny said.

“Fixing things costs money.” Pete said 

Sonny paused for a second then said “You sounded exactly like Usnavi. Never do that again.” 

Sonny then yanked the grate down and locked it into place. Pete had lit roman candles and aimed them at the street.

“What are you doing?” Sonny asked.

“Scaring away some thugs to buy us time.” He started the first couple and grabbed Sonny’s hand. 

Electricity tickled up Sonny’s arm as Pete pulled him to the back door of the store. Sonny grabbed his bat and locked the door. 

Pete checked out the door of the backroom to make sure no one was going to break the front window. 

It was quiet for a moment between the two. The roman candles had done their job in scaring anyone away. Sonny saw a glimpse of Usnavi’s blue and white shirt headed toward Abuela's apartment. 

Sonny pressed close to Pete and clutched the bat, “You need to get behind me.” 

“No way I’m way bigger than you. If anyone breaks in i’ll take them.” Pete said, staring more intently out the door way.

“Pete you’ll get hurt. It’s really better if I face anyone.” Sonny said trying to push Pete out of the way.

“Songbird I really don’t think-”

“I’m immortal. I have lived through early America and multiple wars I know what I can handle Pete. Let me protect you!” Sonny said more pointedly. 

Pete stiffened and turned to look at Sonny. “Are you serious?” 

“Very.” Sonny pushed Pete away from the doorway. 

Pete moved to the side. “I... “

“Don’t question it until we are safe, please?”

Pete nodded and kissed Sonny’s cheek. Sonny blushed and took his place in the doorway. 

The two stayed quiet as they waited. Waited for someone to throw rocks at the glass and for looters to come in and try to take stuff. 

They waited and waited but just as two people had approached the window to break it, fireworks started going off. Sonny saw Usnavi and Abuela come out of the building. Everything was frozen in place as yellow and red lights flashed in the sky. 

It seemed like everything was frozen for an hour at least but just as suddenly as everyone had frozen they started moving again. Usnavi rushed Abuela back into the building and Benny pulled Nina to his apartment. Lincoln rushed past the window with a bag over his shoulder and Sonny could have sworn he and Pete started breathing again. The two looters ran off and a cab rushed down the street. 

Sonny put down his bat and turned to Pete. “Are you alright?”

“Can I kiss you?” Pete asked.

Sonny said “Yes” before his mind could process everything. 

~~~~

The next day, Usnavi filled his water bottle with orange juice. It was warm which made him kind of upset. He sipped at it as he cleaned out the fridge and wondered how he was going to brew the coffee for the neighborhood without power. 

Then Sonny walked in. 

“Morning.” Usnavi said in a monotone voice. 

“Morning!” Sonny sang.

Usnavi looked up with his eyebrows pressed together “What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothing. Pete and I protected the store last night before going to his place.”

Usnavi said “Oh.” 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy for me?”

“I guess. My orange juice is warm so I’m not really into being cheery right now.”

“I thought you were being short because Lincoln left yesterday.” Sonny said as he took his place leaning on the counter.

“He’s gone?” Usnavi stopped clearing the fridge and looked up at Sonny.

“Yeah it’s all over the block. He just up and disappeared.” Sonny said. He was too busy thinking about Pete to notice Usnavi’s expression fall even further.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: Twotransmeninatrenchcoat.tumblr.com


End file.
